


Open Door Policy

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Bubble Bath, Counselor - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, Magic, NSFW, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-10 20:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: I’d dealt with a lot of surprises in my life, but this was the first time a man had dropped out of nowhere and into my bathtub. While I was still in it, no less.





	Open Door Policy

I had long maintained that my apartment was a safe haven for anyone who needed it. I had an open door policy among almost everyone I’d ever met. That included the Avengers, although those acquaintances were more of a professional nature. SHIELD contracted me out for any kind of counseling their heroes and other employees needed. 

The open door policy had been working well. While I did have posted office hours at a medical building near the compound, most people preferred to meet with me at my apartment. There was no pressure that way. There was still a lot of stigma regarding mental health and counseling in the world and the many members of the Avengers tended to have a lot of eyes on them at all times. Which was part of the reason I had implemented the policy in the first place.

But I hadn’t laid down any ground rules. There were no time constraints, no need to call ahead, or even knock at the door, really. In hindsight, I probably should have made some kind of guidelines.

Because it was the lack of rules that lead to my current predicament.

I had been enjoying a lazy Saturday evening. It had been a quiet day and an even quieter night. I had stayed in, choosing to spend my time finishing off a bottle of wine and settling into a relaxing bubble bath. It was long overdue, as far as I was concerned.

I was about three chapters into a smutty romance (a secret indulgence that I revealed to no one) when I heard a faint popping noise. Curious, I set my book and my glass of wine down on the floor beside the tub. That noise was familiar. I couldn’t put my finger on exactly what it meant, though...

And before I could figure it out, there was a great splash and I was no longer alone in my bath.

I screamed. It couldn’t be helped. I’d dealt with a lot of surprises in my life, but this was the first time a man had dropped out of nowhere and into my bathtub. While I was still in it, no less.

“What the _actual_ _fuck?!_ ”

I was standing before I was thinking. And then I was yelling. Utterly berating this fallen man before I even knew who he was. I was ranting and raving, waving my hands about when, finally, he met my gaze.

I stopped mid sentence. Loki of Asgard was sitting, fully clothed and soaking wet, in my bathtub. There were still bubbles in the tub, which just added to the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

And then I remembered that, technically, I was still in the tub, too. But I was standing. Aaaaaand I was naked. _Great_. At this point, it would be absurd to make a rushed move to cover myself as he had had plenty of time to see me in all my glory already. So instead, I stepped out of the tub, calmly reached for the towel sitting on the sink, and wrapped it around myself.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my temper. “Loki. I’d be lying if I said it was wonderful to see you in this capacity. What, exactly, can I help you with?”

He had the decency to look appropriately chastised, even though I was sure he didn’t feel an ounce of remorse for his literal drop in. However, he didn’t answer my question. He simply dropped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

I ignored the shiver of appreciation that ran through me at his actions. I crossed my arms under my breasts and put on my best scowl. I even tapped my foot a few times for good measure, despite the fact that I was standing on a bath mat and it made no sound. It was an outlet for my annoyed and slightly nervous energy.

I cleared my throat and continued to stare pointedly at him. Not that it did me any good. He was still staring at his knees. I huffed in true annoyance. That got his attention. He lifted his eyes and I was surprised by how open they were. Usually his eyes were guarded and hard; unreadable.

It was a little difficult to make out the emotions playing across his face, but I could swear... Embarrassment? It was gone as quick as it had come and once more an emotionless mask fell over his face. This was something that had frustrated me when I was having sessions with him. He never opened up. Ever. This was the first glimpse I had ever had into his head.

I decided to play dumb. It was what he obviously wanted and I wasn’t sure I had the mental stamina to go even one round with him. “Well? Are you ever going to answer my question? Or are you going to soak in my bubble bath all night?”

A chuckle escaped him and I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. It was a sound I’d only heard out of him once before; I had just walked into the room when he had chuckled at something Tony had said. It was a sound that for him and his personality.

For all his stoicism, he was actually fairly funny. He hid behind his wit and sarcasm. It amused him to watch others ponder over what he said as they often didn’t get it until much later.

I had taken quite a bit of his sarcasm in his sessions. He was one of the very few who bothered to come to my office. He even went so far as to schedule an appointment. The fact that he kept his entire guard up and mostly made fun of me for the duration of his appointments made me wonder why he even bothered. It was painfully obvious that he didn’t actually want to be there. However, when I pressed him for a reason he was even there, he merely shrugged. When I asked if someone put him up to him, he looked insulted and played the victim.

I had gotten used to his mannerisms and now took them in stride. It helped that he was easy to look at. It made his quiet sessions worth it to me. I would never admit it out loud, but I was honestly quite taken with him. As a God, I didn’t expect him to take an interest in me. It didn’t stop me from fantasizing.

But anyway. Off topic. All of those things made his appearance in my apartment even weirder. I wasn’t even aware he knew where I lived. In his very first session, I had explained the open communication I kept with all my clients (which was standard procedure with me) and he had simply arched a perfect brow at me, letting his expression tell me without words how silly he found that.

Something wasn’t adding up.

 

“I’m sorry, do you find something amusing about this situation?”

“Not particularly, no.”

I lifted a brow at him, waiting for him to elaborate. If he had his way, I’d be waiting for all of eternity. Unfortunately for him, I didn’t have an eternity to wait. My patience was wearing thin and I was starting to get cold since I was still only wearing a bath towel.

“Okay, well, if you’re not going to share, you can let yourself out. I’m sure you can find the door.”

I turned to leave the bathroom and found myself unable to do so as I walked into a solid form. _Fucking_ _magic!_ His hands settled on my waist to steady me. I fought the blush that was creeping up my face. I stepped back as quickly as I could, but I didn’t get far because he wouldn’t let go of my waist.

“Excuse me,” I said, trying to throw as much authority into my voice as I could.

“I do beg your pardon, but we weren’t finished talking yet.”

I lost it. ”Are you fucking kidding me? What, do you expect me to carry on a one-sided conversation for as long as it pleases you?! I have better things to do than _talk_ to myself.”

I firmly dislodged myself from his grip and made it a whole two steps down the hallway before I was grabbed around the waist from behind. I let out a noise of frustration before whirling around and glaring at him.

“I apologize. I was merely trying to find the best way to word my thoughts.”

That surprised me. I didn’t let it show, though. “And? I’m assuming that you didn’t mean to wind up in my bath tub.”

He chuckled again. “Ah, no. Not exactly. I admit that my concentration was not quite what it should have been when I was attempting to get here. My original intention was the front door, as is customary.” He paused, his face thoughtful. “That isn’t to say that this outcome was undesirable.”

I’m sure I looked like a fish, as I gaped at him. A wicked grin had spread across his lips and a devilish gleam had overtaken his eyes. I didn’t know what to make of it. I was not used to this playful Loki. I was used to the serious, mocking Loki. I was out of my comfort zone and from the way his fingers flexed at my waist, he was well aware. He knew he was in control of this moment.

“I... It isn’t?” I asked stupidly. I couldn’t help it. Being this close to him was doing things to me. _Terrible_ _things_. With each breath he seemed to pull me closer, but I couldn’t be sure; my brain was so scrambled. My hands hand long since drifted up to clutch at the material of his shirt.

“No, in fact, I think I much prefer it to my original plan.”

“Oh.”

Oh my God. I was an educated woman. I was a professional woman! It didn’t seem to matter. I was all but a puddle at his feet. A few more seconds of silence passed and I felt my towel _give_. Ever the gentleman, Loki closed the distance, effectively trapping my towel between us. Oh, I was fucked. So completely and utterly fucked.

“You see, little one? You see my desires?”

I wasn’t sure that _see_ was quite the right word. When he’d pulled me against him, I became more than aware of his _desires_.

But wait! I was nowhere near done with my word vomit, even though I wanted nothing more than to be the sexy woman he apparently thought I was.

“Um...”

Laughter. True laughter. Startled, I looked up at him. His eyes were shut and there was an honest to God _smile_ on his face. I didn’t think he even knew how to smile. Smirk? Sure. Smile? Not so much.

It struck me that he was probably laughing at me and I began to wonder-

“I have had a very difficult time talking to you. For the first time in my long life, I have been... how should I say this? Oh, yes. _Speechless_.”

Maybe he wasn’t laughing at me, then? I never knew what to think where he was concerned. Confused didn’t even touch what I felt around him.

“I have never been rendered speechless by a woman. Ever.”

I continued to keep my mouth shut, afraid I would ruin this moment of enlightenment.

“Even though I am aware that you’ve no magic of your own... I find myself trapped by you as if you’ve practiced some kind of rudimentary _witchcraft_ on me. What _is_ it... about you...”

With each word, his head had dropped, dropped, dropped until his lips were grazing my bare neck. His mumblings became indistinct and then I felt his teeth scrape against my skin.

I moaned. 

I felt the rumble of his approving response against my neck. His mouth was hot and his tongue. I was fairly certain that if he hadn’t been holding me up, I would have collapsed as I felt him pucker his lips and suck. _Oh_ _God_.

 

“Ahh,” I whined, pulling my hands and arms free from the prison Loki’s body had created. Almost without my knowledge, my arms snaked up until my fingers were twined through his raven hair.

“Mmmm,” he murmured, his hot breath fanning across my skin as he slowly withdrew from my neck.

I stared at him for one long heartbeat, two- and then he was kissing me. _Fuck_. I had never been kissed like this before. Heat bloomed in my stomach and spread outward throughout my whole body. His lips were soft against mine and utterly chaste for one fleeting moment. And then he was devouring me. His tongue tangled with mine, hot and wet.

I clenched my hands in his hair, softly tugging to achieve a better angle. He growled into the kiss and hauled me impossibly closer. He lifted me ever so slightly and I took the hint. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing my naked wetness into contact with his fabric covered erection. I cried out at the contact, so sudden and shocking. _So good_. I ground myself against him and all of sudden there were no more barriers. _Magic_. _I_ _fucking_ _loved_ _magic._

He shifted, hiked me up higher, _oh_ , and slammed my back into the wall. I grunted, but I was so turned on, the press of the wall didn’t faze me. If anything, it gave me leverage to rub against him.

“Minx,” he breathed, gasping. “You’ll be the death of me.”

I laughed, a little breathless, and pulled his mouth back to mine. I’d had a taste and I wanted more. Somewhere in the shuffle, I’d lost track of his hands. A finger brushed my clit and I was suddenly so very aware of his hands. One was stretched across my bottom, supporting me against the wall. The other was teasing me mercilessly. Soft flicks, never enough to satisfy. They just made me hungrier. I bit his lip in frustration and a moan fell from his lips.

“Stop,” I panted, “teasing me!”

Without warning, I dropped to the floor. My knees wobbled with the effort to stay up. I watched as Loki dropped to his knees. His eyes met mine and understanding dawned. _Oh_ _my_ _fucking_ _God_. _Was_ _he...?_ My answer came swiftly as his tongue pressed against my clit. There was no teasing here. He ate me out like he was a starving man and I was what could sustain him. My knees buckled. He pushed me against the wall again and used his arms to support me. His tongue. He alternated between short, hard passes and long drawn out laps. _Oh_ _fuck_. Just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, he thrust his tongue up inside me.

“Fuck!”

I fell apart at the seams, his name falling from my lips. He eased me through my earth shattering orgasm, softly lapping at my entrance. When my shuddering passed, he lifted up and I was given my first real look at the God of Mischief. _Perfection_ was the only word to describe him. His abs were defined, but not completely chiseled. He had such an effortless beauty about him. _And_ _oh_ _my_ _God_. I wasn’t even going to let myself give words to his cock. There weren’t enough words in the English language to accurately depict its _perfection_. 

“See something you like?” There was that smug smirk I’d come to associate with him.

I grinned and tugged him to me. “I have always liked what I see when I look at you.”

He tried to hide the surprise, but I caught it. Did he really have doubts? Did he really think that I wouldn’t want him? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, filing it alway for further examination later. There were other things I wanted to... _examine_ at the moment.

My grin softened to a smile and I reached up on my tip toes to give him a small kiss. “Are you going to just stand there or are you going to show me what you can do with _this?_ ” I whispered, grasping him firmly in my hand.

I was rewarded with a strangled gasp before I found myself swung up and into his arms. I didn’t have to tell him where the bedroom was; in a small apartment there were only so many options. He dumped me into the bed and crawled up my body. I relaxed back against the pillows, making him come to me. He pushed me into the bed and swallowed my contented sigh.

I was done playing, however. I reached between us and squeezed his cock, slowly pulling my hand up the shaft.

“Now,” I pleaded.

That smirk again. “What’s the magic word?”

“ _Please_ ,” I practically begged.

“As the lady wishes.”

There were no more words. In one smooth move that made my mouth water, he buried himself in my heat. We both moaned. I had never felt anything close to the nirvana that one thrust created in me. And then he began to move. Slowly at first. His thrusts were controlled and calculated. I couldn’t stand it. I wanted that loss of control I knew he was capable of.

I squeezed my muscles around him and felt him stiffen, looking down at me with hooded lids. I licked my lips. His eyes followed the movement.

And all of a sudden, I was flying. He was pumping into me as if his life depended on it. I was jerking my hips, desperate to meet his thrusts. My hands were spasming against the muscles in his arms. My breath became short and I could feel myself beginning to tighten. I bit my lip, trying to keep my screams to myself, but _holy_ _fuck_ , sex had never felt like this before.

“Let me hear you,” he entreated, his breath hot against my neck. “Let go, love. I’ve got you.”

His hushed words combined with the perfect angle of his thrusts, sent me over the edge once more. I willingly went over the precipice, loudly voicing my pleasure. I was vaguely aware of him talking above me, but I was lost in the fall out. I was panting, trying to catch my breath. I ran my fingers down his arms, slowly coming back to my body.

I returned to my senses just in time to watch the man, the _God_ , fall apart on top of me. I gave a little mewl as I felt him explode inside me. His rapture was a sight to see. His eyes were wide and boring into my own, the pupils blown wide with desire. His entire body went rigid and he let go a string of expletives, some English, some not. My name was mixed among the cusses and I could have cried with all the emotion that gripped me.

He collapsed on top of me, doing his best the keep the majority of his weight off me. I yanked him back down. I wanted to feel his weight. I wanted to know it was real.

“It’s okay,” I murmured sleepily. “I like feeling you against me.”

His arms tightened around me. “I like being against you.” Despite his words, he eased off of and out of me, rolling to the spot next to me. He encased me in his arms, snuggling me into his side.

“I feel like I should tell you how epic that was, but the logical part of me knows that your ego is big enough already.”

I grinned as he laughed beside me. I was on a roll with my logical side so I kept going, picking up the thought I had tucked away earlier. I was beginning to put two and two together.

“Is this why you scheduled all of those appointments with me and the spent the entire hour alternating between staring and snarking at me?” I asked.

He sighed deeply. “You’ve found me out. As I said earlier, you’ve effected me in a way I’ve never experienced before. I simply didn’t know what to do. Believe it or not, I had a plan to seduce you going into each and every one of those sessions.”

I was shocked. Beyond belief. I never, ever would have guessed that I had that kind of power over him.

“I... Seriously? And what about tonight? How did that go so drastically wrong?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it went “drastically wrong,” would you?” He smiled down at me. “It was a simple miscalculation. I didn’t know exactly where you lived so I had to improvise and use you as a focal point. How was I to know you would be in the bath?”

I laughed, clasping his hand in mine. I couldn’t argue with his logic. Besides, it had worked out for the best in the end.

“You’re right. All in all... We ended up where we were supposed to be.”

Rather than answer in words, he leaned down and captured my lips in another sweet kiss. All in all... It all ended up pretty perfect.


End file.
